Mischief and Mayhem
by Kage Nightray
Summary: Fred and George have a job at Hogwarts: tormenting the Slytherins. What happens when George decides to bring a dragon to school for this job? Meant to be a satire against bullying.


As had occurred in each past year, Fred and George Weasley received an extra note from the headmaster with their Hogwarts letter. After sneaking up to their room, they opened it to see their instructions for the year.

"Okay, this year, we have to alternate between the Great Hall and the hallways that lead to the dungeons; and, as usual, we only go after the Slytherins, and nothing bad enough to get them sent to the hospital wing," George summarized after quickly reading through the letter.

"Who are on the other Gryffindor teams?" Fred asked, looking over.

"Dean and Seamus are in charge of the greenhouses, and Harry and Hermione have the library. Don't really know the others on the list, George replied.

"Wonder if the Slytherins are as organized about this as we are…" Fred mused.

In a fancy manor far from the Burrow, Draco Malfoy was reading a similar letter from his Head of House. In it, he was admonished for constantly focusing his efforts on the Potter boy, and instead instructed to verbally attack the Hufflepuffs in the hallways in between classes, while his closest acquaintances were to beat up Ravenclaws near the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe you managed to steal a _dragon_ from the reserve while we were visiting Charlie," Fred commented, shaking his head at his twin's cleverness and foolishness.

"It's only a baby dragon, and it was just an egg when I stole it. At least I didn't try to steal an adult one," George shrugged.

Fred sighed. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Well, you noticed how Malfoy's cronies are always patrolling the same area as us, right?"

Fred nodded.

"Well, we'll follow them when they're on their way to the Hall. Then we'll release the dragon in a spot far enough away that it can't hurt anyone from the other houses, since we're only supposed to go after Slytherins," George explained.

Fred thought about this for a moment. "Okay, when are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Let's wait a couple weeks, so the little guy can grow some more. Let's say, two weeks from Friday?" George suggested.

Fred agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

_Two weeks later…_

"How the bloody hell did he get so big so fast?" Fred swore, looking at the dragon that they were trying to bring down to the hallways near the Slytherin dungeons before the Slytherins (or anyone else) got up for breakfast.

Halfway there, Crabbe and Goyle, who had been hiding in and alcove to ambush Fred and George, jumped at the twins from behind, starling the twins into letting go of their dragon. The dragon, happy to be free, began running rampant, wrecking everything in its path. Fred and George froze, temporarily ignoring the boys who were attacking them, and looked in the direction their dragon had gone. They pulled out their wands and stunned their attackers before running after the dragon.

"If we don't stop it, it'll wreck the school! I _told _ you this was going too far!" Fred shouted at his twin.

"Then why didn't you stop me? You're supposed to be the sensible one!" George shouted back.

"Because I didn't have any better ideas!" Fred screeched as they finally caught up to their dragon.

Their eyes widened in shock. The dragon had broken through the wall and was attempting to fly off; however, its wings were not strong enough yet, so instead it was plummeting toward the ground. They Summoned their brooms and flew down to catch the dragon. As they landed on the ground with the dragon safely held between them, the teachers and several students were coming out to see what was going on.

"Fred and George Weasley!"

The pair flinched, recognizing the furious voice of their Head of House.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, bringing a dragon to school and setting it loose on the students!? Someone could have been seriously injured! As it is, your dragon has wrecked the halls near the Slytherin dungeons! We will have to move the Slytherins to a different part of the castle now as their area is uninhabitable!" Proffessor McGonagall shrieked at her students.

As a result of this epic prank gone wrong, Fred and George were given detention with Filch for the rest of their Hogwarts career, and the system of organized bullying was abolished, as it could far too easily go wrong.


End file.
